implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lugi's Mansion (A Different Channel)
Luigi's Mansion is a video game series Published by Nintendo. It focuses on Mario's brother Luigi going on ghost hunting adventures. Luigi's Mansion (2001 Mega Famicom) Story King Boo lures the Mario brothers into a haunted mansion with a fake win a mansion contest. Mario is trapped in painting by king boo, while Luigi equipped with a poltergeist vacuum , game boy horror and flashlight supplied by professor E Gadd tries to recuse his brother. Luigi also tarps a lot of ghost in portraits along the way. Gameplay Lugi's fights ghost by sucking them with his poltergust vacuum. The poltergust can be used to solve puzzles as well.Luigi uses a flashlight to stun normal ghosts and make them vulnerable to the poltergeist. The portrait ghosts have special conditions that need to be meet to make them vulnerable to the poltergeist. There are three medallions (fire,water and ice) that give special powers to the poltergust. The gameboy horror has map function and revel information about the ghosts. Rooms Foyer Anteroom Balcony Master Bedroom Nursery Parlor Study Wardrobe Room Bathroom Ball Room Storage Room Washroom Mirror Room Laundry Room Butler's Room Hidden Room Conservatory Dining Room Kitchen Boneyard Graveyard Astral Hall Balcony Bathroom Billiards Room Bottom of the Well Courtyard Fortune-Teller's Room Nana's Room Observatory Projection Room Gym Safari Room Tea Room The Twins' Room Washroom Altar Armory Artist's Studio Breaker Room Ceramics Studio Clockwork Room Cold Storage Guest Room Pipe Room Roof Sealed Room Sitting Room Telephone Room Den Sceart room Pantry Cloak Room Sewing Room Basement Storage Room Wine Cellar Portrait Ghosts Area 1 * Neville, The Bookish Father (Required) * Lydia, The Mirror Gazing Mother (Required) * Chauncey, The Spoiled Baby (Area Boss, Required) Area 2 * The Floating Whirlindas, The Dancing Couple (Required) * Jeeves, the Wandering Butler (Required) * Melody Pianissima, The Beautiful Pianist (optional) * Mr. Luggs, The Glutton (Required) * Fido, The Hungry Guard Dog (Required) * Chef linguine the gross gourmand (Optional) * Bogmire, The Cemetery Shadow (Area Boss, Required) Area 3 * Biff Atlas, The Bodybuilder (Optional) * Miss Petunia, The Bathing Beauty (Required) * Nana, The Scarf Knitting Granny (Required) * Slim Bankshot, The Lonely Pool Shark (Optional) * Henry and Orville, The Twin Brothers (Required) * Stanley Skinner The big game hunter (Reguired) * Madame Clairvoya, The Freaky Fortune Teller (Required) * Boolossus, The Jumbo Ghost (Area Boss, Required) Area 4 * Uncle Grimmly, Hermit of the Darkness (Required) * Clockwork Soldiers, The Toy Playtoon (Required) * Sue Pea, The Dozing Girl (Optional) * Jarvis, The Jar Collector (required ) * Sir Weston, The Chilly Climber (Required) * Dr Luna the stargazer (optional) * Woodrow the ghostly Gardner (optional) * Sir Thomas the rusty knight (required ) * Vincent Van Gore, The Starving Artist (Required) * King Boo (Final Boss, Required) Triva Dr Luna and Woodrow are optional ghost who appear after the the blackout. Luna appears in the observatory and Woodrow in the courtyard. Sir Thomas the rusty knight is found in the armory. He is invincible in his armor. spray him with water and it will rust away leaving him vunerable. The gym is the same room as the otl rec room and the basement storage room is the same room as the cellar Stanley Skinner is my name for the cut hunter form the otl Luigi's Mansion. His name is a play on Stanley Steamer and skinning animals The pantry contains a few ghost, gold bars and the key to the Conservatory. Chef Linguine ignores Luigi unless he uses the poltergust to rattle pots and pans. Luigi's Mansion Spertal Mania (2012 Nintendo Algol) Story Gameplay Mansions Gloomy Manor balcony bathroom Bedroom Cellar Coatroom Common Hall Dining Room Entrance Foyer Front Yard Garage Guard Hall Kitchen Lab Lobby Master Hall Mudroom Mudroom Exterior Parlor Patio Rafters Secret Pocket Studio Study Under the Stairs Old Clock Works Antechamber Belfry Belfry Clock Cargo Room Clock Tower Gate Clockmaker's Chambers Clockworks Court Container Yard Crank Room Drafting Office Finishing Room Gear Chamber Kiln Room Maintenance Hub Roundhouse Roundhouse Pit Service Elevator Storage Room Storm Cellar Synchro Gantry Synchronization Room Transportation Hall Warehouse Workshop Scearmvile Amusement Park Theater Snack shop Rollercoaster Fun House Game stand area Evershade High School Gym Staduim History classrom Sceince classroom Homeroom caffria Parking Lot Treacherous Museum Portrait Ghosts Gloomy Manor Wheeler the chaffuer Harmony the piano playing wife Dr Newtson the master of the house Old Clock Works Joe the fork lift operator Carl the truck driver Mike the klin operator Nick the blue collar labor Gustave the master clockmaker Scearmvile Amusement Park Tommy the thrill seeking son Suzzy the precocious daughter Roger the dotting father Jill the overprotive mother Jerry the sneaky carny Dave the consesion stand attendent Rick the ride mechinic Giggles the Clown Presto the magicgan Crazy Cat the meancing mascot Evershade High School Larry the Overzealous Hall Monitor Mark the rebellious Skater Albert The scenice teacher Duke the greaser Jordan the basket Star Emily the english teacher Lindsy the cherleader Treacherous Museum Trivia Lugi's Mansion Ghost Sucker (2017 Nintendo Algol) Story Gameplay Mansions Spooky Mansion Haunted Chalet Soul Train Horrorfy Hotel Creepy Zoo Dead Mall Scary Studios Portrait Ghosts Trivia